


an unlikely pair

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Old work, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurt gets bored in 7th period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unlikely pair

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this years ago when facebook was just becomeing popular and i was still a teenager and it most likely shows in the way this story is written but it was one of my most popular stories on ff . net so enjoy.

Kurt wagner sat in his 7th period computer class. Just like everyother student in bayville high, Kurt was on his facebook page when a quiz caught his eye. "facebook matchmaker" he read aloud "discover if one of your friends is your soulmate" he finshed while clicking on the link. meanwhile on the otherside of the room Todd clicked submit on the very same quiz. * hope i get Wanda* he thought to himself. The words results flashed on his computer screen along with name and photo that caused todd to yell aloud. "what the hell dawg!"

At this excat moment Kurt got his results and hit the floor in a painc. " Kurt & Todd do i need to send ya'll to the office?" askd thier over weight computer professer. Both boys shook thier heads no and took thier seats. kurt sat staring at his screen where the words read; true love: Todd Tolensky. the bell rang as todd hit escape on his computer ignoreing a photo of a very familer german student. Todd and Kurt extied the classroom heading seprate ways to thier expected groups. However, they both blushed furiously when they caught the other stareing back at one another.

kurt sat on his bed sighing, unable to get his facbook quiz out of his mind. Truning torwards his desk Kurt noticed a photo of him and Todd Kitty had taken the day the brotherhood had denoucnced thier grudge aginst the x-men. kurt and Todd had instintly bonded over things they had in common. They had been sitting under a large tree in the garden reading comics. kurt had been laughing at a panel of his comic causeing Todd to lean in close to see it as well. They both doubled over in laugther at the comic just as kitty had taken the photo. kurt smiled as he recalled how much fun the two had had that day and began his trip down stairs.

meanwhile at the brotherhood

The phone rang as Todd closed the fridge door and he quickly picked it up. "Todd" a familer voice said meeting his ears. " yeah fuzzy it's me, what ya want dawg?". kurt was quiet for a moment before speaking " i vas vondering if you'd like to go on a vate vith me?" Todd was about to say hell nah dawg untill he truned torwards the fridge catching a glimpse of a photo of him and kurt laughing at a silly comic while at the x-mansion. Todd could't remeber the last time he had been so happy. so while smileing he repliaed "sure why not yo, what time you picking me up?" there was a small "ves!" on the other end of the phone followed by a muffled bamf. kurt stood beside Todd in the small brotherhood kitchen smileing, "is now ok?"

 

" man that movie was tight yo!" Todd exclamied as both young boys emerged from the bayville theater. " i agree, espically the part when zehy got revenge on the killer!" Todd nodded still smileing. " where to now fuzzy?" Todd asked stareing up at kurt from his crouch. " how about zhe local park? " . they walked on smileing.

" and zhe whole time jubilee was seting off fireworks!" kurt finshed up his story in the park. Todd doubled over in laughter, " wow yo i didn't think you x-geeks knew how to party. kurt, seriously tough i had a lot of fun today." Todd smiled when kurt blushed an said " ja, i did to but sadly the sun his setting and i'm under curfew." . Todd's smile fell, kurt noticed an smiled " but i'm free tomarrow.". Todd jumped up from the bench smileing, " can we take the long way home yo? "

as they walked torwards the brotherhood boarding house, kurt linked there fingers together. Todd blushed and rolled his eyes but he didn't let go untill they reached his stoop.


End file.
